Is Not Easy
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Kehidupan di lingkungan kursus sungguh tak mudah untuk Yugi. Ia harus menghadapi berbagai macam hal yang aneh. Bahkan, membujuk seseorang untuk menjadi Yaminya adalah sebuah perjuangan. AU Oneshot


**---IS NOT EASY---**

Oneshot AU with hint Y x Y (Puzzleshipping) dan sedikit gambaran dari pairing yang lainnya.

**Genre :** Romance/Humor

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** OOC, Gaje, fic ini diilhami dari kisah nyata saya dalam meyakinkan teman saya untuk mau menjadi roleplay dalam situs facebook. Kejadian-kejadian di fic ini sudah saya variasi sedemikian rupa. Setting fic ini saya ambil dari situasi tempat kursus saya.

**Disclaimer :** YuGiOh! Milik Kazuki Takahashi. Facebook juga bukan milik saya. Nama plesetan facebook di fic ini adalah hasil pemikiran tidak waras saya. (tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan. Semua ini merupakan kepentingan hiburan semata)

* * *

_Perjuangan adalah segalanya..._

* * *

Domino English Literature.

Mungkin itulah sebuah tempat belajar mengajar yang akan dituju oleh seorang remaja pria yang baru saja lulus dari bangku SMA. Remaja pria berambut jabrik dengan 3 warna, selalu berpenampilan rapi, sopan, sedikit pasif dan selalu mengutamakan kata 'damai'.

Yugi Mutou.

Ahli dalam analisa, pemetaan dan konsep perancangan metodologi. Kemampuannya tidak melebihi standart rata-rata diantara kawan-kawannya. Namun, ia cukup diandalkan sebagai figur untuk memberikan contekan. Bukan karena teman-temannya itu bodoh. Hanya saja, sahabat-sahabatnya itu memiliki penyakit malas dan juga labil akut.

Dengan tubuh mungil dan pendek yang ia miliki serta paras malaikatnya yang menyerupai anak-anak, tak jarang ia selalu saja digoda oleh kawan-kawan. Baik itu pemanfaatan SDM ataupun tenaga dan pemikirannya. Namun, Yugi tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu.

Karena kenyamanan semua orang adalah kenyamanannya.

* * *

_Kata __'menyerah' adalah musuh..._

* * *

Ciiiiit!! DUUAAAKK!!

"Ouch!!"

Sebuah suara benturan kecil diiringi dengan suara geram mesin sepeda motor itu sungguh memecah keheningan yang ada. Di areal parkir sebuah tempat kursus di kota Domino, terlihat seorang anak yang mengeluh karena selalu saja menghadapi ritual yang sama.

Menabrak dinding pembatas parkir.

"Yugi!!! Kenapa kau tabrak lagi pembatasnya?!! Aku sudah susah payah memperbaikinya!! Ya ampun, masa dalam seminggu ini, kau tak pernah absen dalam menabrak pembatas parkir sih?!!" seorang pria berambut brunet dengan style sonic, terlihat begitu frustasi. Selalu saja begini. Memperbaiki kekacauan, terutama memperbaiki robohnya dinding pembatas parkir. Sungguh ritual yang akan selalu berkutat dalam profesinya sebagai penjaga parkir. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Varon-san. Aku terlambat menginjak rem motorku." Yugi menunduk dan meminta maaf. Pria mungil itu selalu saja kesulitan jika ingin memarkirkan sepeda motornya. Dengan kecepatan yang mungkin hampir melebihi kecepatan cahaya(?), wajar saja jika ia kesulitan dalam menghentikan laju motornya itu. Ia selalu saja mengebut jika ingin berangkat menuju ke tempat kursusnya. Sepertinya, dia sedikit mengagumi pembalap Valentino Rossy.

"Huh....Ya sudahlah, biar aku saja yang memperbaiki pembatasnya."

"Terima kasih."

Varon hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Ia berharap sebuah perubahan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia sungguh bosan dengan pekerjaannya menjaga parkir seperti ini terus. Pekerjaan yang tak memiliki sisi elit sedikitpun. Terkadang ia bingung. Pekerjaan mana yang lebih parah. Pekerjaannya sebagai tukang parkir? Atau kawannya Amelda, yang malah bekerja sebagai penjual karcis di taman ria.

Dan sepertinya kedua pekerjaan itu sama-sama tidak ada yang elit.

* * *

_Pecahkan enigma dengan rasio..._

* * *

Dengan napas memburu, Yugi mencoba berlari memasuki lorong. Atau lebih tepatnya, lorong sebuah rumah. Domino English Literature adalah sebuah tempat kursus swasta berbasis mancanegara yang bertempat di sebuah bangunan rumah yang cukup besar. Walaupun letaknya dekat dengan areal perkampungan, namun kualitas ilmu yang diproduksi oleh tempat kursusnya itu sudah tak dapat diragukan lagi. Yugi sengaja meneruskan satu tahun pendidikannya di tempat itu. Ia ingin memiliki sebuah modal keahlian untuk menyambut dunia kerja yang keras akan kompetitor.

"Eits!! Tunggu!! Jangan langkahkan kakimu disini!!" peringatan itu membuat Yugi menghentikan langkahnya. Tak lama, terlihat seorang wanita membawa sebuah tongkat pel dan ia mulai mengepel lantai di ruangan itu.

"Uhh....maafkan saya, Mai-san." lagi-lagi Yugi meminta maaf. Setelah tindakan kriminalnya dalam merobohkan dinding pembatas parkir, kini ia terancam tindak kriminal yang lain. Yakni mengotori lantai.

"Ya sudahlah, tak masalah. Kau Yugi dari kelas A kan? tenang saja. Masih belum ada teman-temanmu yang datang. Kelas A masih kosong melompong hingga sekarang." sweat Yugi drop saat mendengar itu. Disaat ia berpikir bahwa ia sudah terlambat datang, ternyata ia lah sang murid teladan yang datang lebih awal. Bahkan dosen kursusnya pun juga ikut terlambat datang. Sepertinya disiplin bukanlah sebuah prioritas.

"Umm.....terima kasih atas informa....."

BBRRRRAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!

"HEEEIIIII!!!!"

Sebuah benturan keras yang terdengar dari luar itu membuat Yugi dan Mai menatap ke arah areal parkir. Dan benar dugaan mereka. Terlihat sebuah mobil limosine yang juga menabrak pembatas parkir.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KAIBA?!! AKU BARU SAJA MEMPERBAIKI PEMBATASNYA!!!!" Varon marah besar. Ia terlihat memaki-maki seorang pria berambut brunet yang baru saja keluar dari limo bersama dengan seorang pria berambut pirang. Benar-benar malang nasib penjaga parkir yang satu itu.

"Maafkan aku, Varon. Isono teledor lagi dalam mengemudikan limo. Dia terlambat menginjak rem." Varon pun geram. Hanya itu jawaban yang dilontarkan Seto Kaiba. putra dari Gozaburo Kaiba, pengusaha kaya sekaligus pemilik Kaiba corporations. Seto juga merupakan salah satu murid yang kursus di Domino English Literature. Dan mungkin, hanya Ia satu-satunya yang membawa sebuah limo di tempat kursus itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, Seto!! jangan membawa limo di lingkungan kursus!!" pria berambut pirang di sebelahnya terlihat begitu frustasi. Ia mulai mengacak-acak rambut emasnya.

"Tenanglah, Mutt. Aku akan mengganti semua kerugiannya jika memang ada." jawaban dingin yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa membuat Katsuya Jounouchi lemas. Ia tak menyangka bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih berego tinggi dan keras kepala seperti Seto Kaiba. Pasrah. Mungkin hanya itulah yang dapat dilakukan Jou.

"Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera masuk kelas." dengan langkah stagnant, kedua pria itu mulai memasuki lorong. Jou pun sedikit terbelalak saat melihat kawan baiknya berdiri menatapnya dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh.

"Yugi!!"

"Halo, Jou!!" Yugi melambaikan tangannya. Kedua pria itu berjalan menghampiri Yugi.

"Hei kawan! Kau barusan datang?" tanya Jou ramah. Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya. Jou pun menarik napas lega.

"Syukurlah, kukira aku terlambat. Saat ini sudah hampir jam 1 tepat."

"Tenang saja Jou. kelas A masih kosong. Masih belum ada yang datang."

"Hah?" raut terkejut tergambar jelas di paras Jou. kali ini, Yugi yang menghela napasnya.

"Aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu, Jou. Kupikir aku juga terlambat tadi." keluh Yugi singkat. Kaiba melipat kedua tangannya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga. Pasti belum ada yang datang. Selalu saja begini. Apa kelas B sudah berpenghuni?" tanya Kaiba.

"Sepertinya hanya ada beberapa anak yang sudah datang di kelas B." jawab Mai. Wanita berambut pirang itu tentu saja tahu keadaan setiap kelas. Ia termasuk anggota pelindung dan pengawas property kelas.

"Sebaiknya, aku masuk ke kelas dulu, Katsuya. Sepulangnya nanti, tunggu aku di cafetaria. Mengerti, puppy?" Kaiba mulai mengelus-elus kepala Jou. Jou hanya bersweatdrop ria dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku bukan peliharaanmu, Seto. Nanti malam, kita roleplay YH lagi ya!" Kaiba menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. Ia pun mulai beranjak menuju kelasnya. Selang tak lama, Yugi menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Roleplay YH? Apa itu?" Yugi kebingungan. Jou terlihat shock melihat itu.

"Kau tak tahu apa itu roleplay YH?" Yugi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jou hampir saja menganga mendengar itu.

"Aku tak percaya kau tak tahu hal ini, Yug. Roleplay YH ini sudah populer semenjak dulu!! Semua orang tahu roleplay YH. Roleplay YH ini benar-benar diminati banyak orang dan.......kau tak tahu hal ini? Bagaimana bisa, hah?!!" Jou histeris dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kawan kecilnya itu. Yugi hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Umm.....mungkin kita bisa mengawali ini dengan sedikit......penjelasan."

* * *

_Ilmiah adalah bagian dari sebuah nalar..._

* * *

"Jadi, Roleplay YH atau yang bisa disebut roleplay 'Yami Hikari' ini adalah permainan roleplay yang di situs funbook(?). Ada yang memerankan Hikari dan ada yang memerankan Yami. Mereka bisa saling berinteraksi dengan plot yang bebas. Status relationshipnya pun terserah. Kau bisa bermain dengan temanmu, saudaramu bahkan kekasihmu. Permainan ini sangat menyenangkan Yugi!! Kau harus segera mencobanya!!" Jou menjelaskan dengan begitu antusias. Yugi terlihat linglung untuk sesaat.

"Umm....memang siapa saja yang sudah memainkan roleplay ini, Jou? Kau juga memainkannya?"

"Tentu saja!! Hampir seluruh anak di tempat kursus ini sudah tergabung dalam roleplay YH. Ryou juga bermain roleplay dengan partnernya, Bakura, sebagai yaminya. Lalu pasangan Honda dan Anzu juga sudah ikut memainkannya. Aku juga memainkan roleplay ini dengan Seto. Aku hikari dan Seto yamiku. Bahkan adikku, Shizuka, juga tak mau ketinggalan. Ia merekrut Otogi sebagai Yaminya." Yugi terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa situs funbook ternyata memiliki permainan roleplay seperti itu. Ia ketinggalan berita. Sepertinya terlalu fokus dengan tugas kursus juga tidak terlalu baik.

"Oh.....begitu." Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya. Jou kembali mengguncangkan bahu kawannya itu.

"Jangan hanya menjawab 'oh' saja, Yug!! Kau harus segera memainkannya!! Kau harus segera mencari seseorang yang mau menjadi Yamimu!! Kau harus memainkannya secepat mungkin!! Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu!!" Jou semakin dramatis. Pikirannya mengalami falter. Yugi pun sweatdrop. Ia mencoba menenangkan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kupikir kau sedikit....berlebihan, Jou."

"Aku tidak berlebihan Yug!! Kau harus segera bergabung dalam roleplay YH!! Aku tak mau tahu lagi!! Pokoknya, kau harus bergabung secepatnya!! Secepatnya!!" dengan brutalnya, Jou segera mencengkram lengan kawannya itu. dengan kecepatan berlari bak Sena di Eyeshield 21, Jou dan Yugi pun sukses. Sukses tiba di tempat tujuan? Tentu tidak. Mereka justru sukses dalam hal lain. Mereka pun sukses dalam.....

BBRRRAAAKKKK!!!!

"AARRGGHHH!!!"

Menabrak seseorang seperti biasa.

"HEI!! LIHAT-LIHAT KALAU JALAN!!!" Jou emosi. Ia harus meringis menahan sakit akibat mendarat ke lantai dengan cara yang tidak terhormat. Yugi juga harus mengalami hal yang sama.

"....." figur yang baru saja ditabrak oleh Jou dan Yugi itu hanya terdiam dan melayangkan tatapan tajam. Pria dengan rambut yang menjulang keatas, berkulit tan gelap bak orang mesir itu membuat Yugi begidik ngeri. Tidak salah lagi. Ia lah orang yang beberapa bulan ini meneror Yugi lewat sms. Om-om staff kantor yang dikenal memiliki sebuah kelainan jiwa.

"Jo...Jou, di...dia staff kantor yang itu."

"Hah?" Jou terlihat bingung. Yugi terlihat begidik ngeri. Pria mesir itu terus saja menatap Yugi tanpa ekspresi. Walau begitu, ia sudah terlihat seperti seorang psycho.

"Umm.....ma...maafkan kami, pak Marik. Ini seutuhnya kesalahan kami." tanpa panjang lebar lagi, Yugi segera menarik lengan Jou dan segera berlari menggeret kawannya itu untuk menjauh secepat mungkin dari staff kantor yang mereka tabrak itu. Staff itupun hanya terdiam seraya menatap Yugi dari kejauhan. Sebuah senyum pshyco tersimpul dibibirnya.

* * *

_Rintangan adalah tantangan..._

* * *

Selang beberapa menit, Yugi berhasil tiba di kelas A. Kelasnya dan Jou. Beberapa kawan mereka seperti Anzu, Honda, Rebbeca, Otogi dan yang lainnya sudah terlihat duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Yugi dan Jou mulai duduk di bangku mereka yang kebetulan bersebelahan satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya, apa maksudmu dengan staff kantor tadi, Yugi?" Jou penasaran. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Yugi ucapkan.

"Om-om yang bekerja sebagai staff kantor tadi adalah pak Marik Isthar!! Ia adalah orang yang sudah menerorku lewat sms!!" seru Yugi histeris. Jou menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Meneror lewat sms?"

"Iya!! Semenjak Honda tak sengaja memberitahukan nomor ponselku pada orang itu, aku selalu mendapatkan sms tidak senonoh darinya!! Aku takut, Jou!! dia benar-benar tidak waras!!" Jou mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar itu.

"Sebenarnya, dia mengirimkanmu sms seperti apa, Yug?!" Yugi menghela napasnya sejenak. Dengan serius, Ia pun menceritakan semuanya.

"Setiap pagi, Ia selalu mengirimiku.......jadwal bola."

"Hah?!! Jad..Jadwal bola?!!" Jou pun sweatdrop. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku tidak berbohong Jou!! Ia selalu mengirimiku jadwal bola setiap jam 6 pagi. Lalu setiap sore, ia mengirimiku dengan kata-kata motivasi yang tidak jelas." Yugi terlihat serius. Jou pun hanya bisa mengesampingkan rasa tak percayanya.

"La...Lalu dia mengirimimu apalagi Yug?"

"Lalu tiap tengah malam ia....." Yugi terlihat pucat. Jou semakin penasaran.

"Katakan padaku, Yug!! Dia mengirimkan apa padamu saat tengah malam?!" dengan gaya robot, Yugi pun mengatakannya.

"Ia mengirimiku........jadwal pernikahan."

"HAH?!!"

Jou hanya bisa menganga mendengar itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yugi akan mendapatkan sebuah teror dengan bentuk.....jadwal pernikahan?

"Terkadang, Ia menukar waktunya. Tengah malam jadwal bola dan tiap pagi jadwal pernikahan. Ia selalu mengirim dengan menggunakan sms darurat. Hingga saat ini, ia terus saja menerorku, Jou!! Ia bahkan semakin bertambah gila!! Smsnya makin ekstrim!!" Yugi terlihat shock berat. Jou berusaha menenangkan kawannya itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Yug. Memangnya saat ini, smsnya seekstrim apa?!!" dengan penuh penghayatan tinggi, Yugi pun membeberkan semuanya.

"I..Ia mengirimkan deskripsi......seks."

"A..APA?!!" Jou terbelalak shock. Yugi pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ia selalu mengirimiku deskripsi seks. Dan ia selalu menyebutkan nama Malik. Ia ungkapkan rasa bahagianya saat berhubungan dengan Malik. Dan selalu mengungkapkan betapa berharganya Malik itu." Jou pun semakin sweatdrop dan semakin tidak mengerti.

"Malik? Siapa itu Malik? Mengapa ia selalu menyebutkan Malik?"

"Aku juga tak mengerti, Jou. Ia selalu mengirimku pesan tak senonoh seperti itu. Aku takut jika Jii-chan tak sengaja membaca sms teror dari om sarap itu. Bisa-bisa Kakekku terkena serangan jantung Jou!! bayangkan saja Jou!! kakekku yang sudah tua renta disuguhi......deskripsi seks?! Oh Ra!!" Yugi benar-benar frustasi. Pria mungil nan manis itu terancam mengalami kelabilan. Jou kini mengerti mengapa Yugi bisa setakut itu jika berhadapan dengan Marik. Ia pun lalu menoleh kearah jendela yang berseberangan dengan ruang kantor. Dan benar juga dugaannya. Di ruang kantor, terlihat jelas seorang Marik Ishtar yang selalu memperhatikan Yugi dari mejanya. Sebuah tatapan tajam itu benar-benar penuh dengan aura psycho. Jou merinding melihat itu.

"I..Ia selalu memperhatikanmu, Yug."

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Jou!! Jangan melihat kearahnya!! Dia benar-benar tidak waras!! Mengapa harus aku yang selalu ia teror seperti itu!!" Yugi hanya bisa pasrah dan mengeluh. Jou mulai kasihan melihat nasib kawan mungilnya itu.

"Uhh....Yug, mungkin kau sebaiknya....."

BBRRRAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!

"Halo~ selamat siang anak-anak. Lebarkan senyum kalian karena dosen kalian yang tercinta ini sudah datang. Ayo sambutlah aku, sang professor dengan nama terseksi yang pernah ada......'Pegasus J. Crawford' jeng jeng jeng~" seorang figur pria bertubuh tinggi agak besar dengan sapuan rambut platinum sebahu yang menjadi mahkota di kepalanya terlihat memasuki ruang kelas dengan gaya yang cukup elegan. Semua murid kelas A hanya bisa pasrah melihat tutor mereka yang berlebihan itu. Setelah ini, stress realm yang sesungguhnya akan segera dimulai.

"Ya Tuhan.....hal ini pasti akan sangat membosankan." keluh Jou lemas. Ia pun kembali menoleh kearah Yugi. Dan ia mendapati sahabatnya juga dalam keadaan yang lebih suram darinya. Rasa iba pun membuat Jou menemukan sebuah pemecahan baru.

'Yugi harus segera bermain dalam roleplay YH secepatnya.' batin Jou.

"Ayo anak-anak~ kumpulkan rancangan dan konsep kalian padaku~ kini saatnya kita 'happy presentations' wohoo~" Pegasus mengumandangkan password. Kesuraman pun melanda seluruh penghuni kelas A. Inilah Domino English Literature. Sebuah tempat kursus terhoror yang pernah ada.

"Ya, pak....."

* * *

_Tajamkan logika setajam ilmiah..._

* * *

"Ayolah Seto, pikirkan lagi!! Siapa Yami yang tepat untuk Yugi!!"

"Uhh...Jou, sepertinya kau berlebihan karena terlalu memaksa Kaiba untuk......"

"Yugi belum pernah bermain roleplay YH di funbook, Seto!! ia bahkan tak tahu roleplay YH!!!"

"Jou....?"

"Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Yugi dari kontaminasi stress realm!! Kita harus memberinya vaksin!! Dan vaksin yang tepat adalah ROLEPLAY YH!!!"

"Uhh....Jou?"

"Yugi harus merasakan sensasi menjadi seorang hikari!! Ia harus merasakan sensasi mendapatkan seorang Yami!! semua itu hanya bisa didapat di roleplay YH!!!"

"JOU!!"

"ROLEPLAY YH!!! ROLEPLAY YH!!! ROLEPLAY Y-MMMPPPHHH!!!!" Jou pun gelagapan. Kaiba membungkam mulut kekasihnya dengan cepat. Yugi hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"Kau tak perlu berorasi, Mutt. Aku sudah tahu calon yang tepat untuk menjadi partner Yugi dalam roleplay YH." jelas Kaiba. Jou dan Yugi terbelalak mendengar itu.

"Oh ya?!! Katakan jamur!! Cepat katakan!! Siapa orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi Yugi?!! Siapa?!!" Jou mencengkram kerah coat Kaiba dan mengguncangkan tubuh kekasihnya dengan cukup brutal. Yugi sedikit merinding melihat kesadisan kawan berambut pirangnya itu.

"Uhh....kau tak perlu mengacak-acak pakaianku seperti ini, Mutt!! Yugi, apa kau kenal sepupuku, Atemu? Anak dari kelas C?"

"Atemu?" nama itu begitu familiar bagi Yugi. Ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Keheningan terjadi. Jou hanya bisa melongo menatap kawan kecilnya itu.

"Kau tahu dia, Yug?" tanyanya. Yugi menganggukkan kepala.

"Ia adalah teman dekatku 7 bulan yang lalu. Aku dekat dengannya karena dia adalah kelompok diskusiku saat dia masih berada di kelas A. Sekarang ia sudah berada di kelas C dan aku jarang berinteraksi dengannya." jelas Yugi. Jou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Umm....apa Atemu yang kau maksud itu adalah sepupumu yang mirip Yugi itu?" Kaiba menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon pertanyaan Jou. "Ya benar. Atemu adalah sepupuku yang mirip Yugi."

"Nah Yug!! Kita sudah mendapatkan kandidat yang pantas menjadi Yamimu!! Aku yakin kau pasti tahu karakter Atemu karena kau pernah dekat dengannya selama 7 bulan!! Ayo, bujuk dia supaya ia mau menjadi partner roleplaymu Yug!! Ayo bujuk dia!!" Jou semakin antusias. Yugi hanya bisa pasrah melihat hal itu.

"Baiklah Jou. Aku akan mencoba membujuk Atemu........besok."

* * *

_Evolusikan nalar menjadi rasional..._

* * *

Membosankan.

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran salah seorang penghuni kelas C. Tidak. Masih ada banyak lagi. Membosankan, menyebalkan, memuakkan, menjengkelkan. Ya! Lengkap sudah rentetan distopia itu. Kumpulan distopia yang hampir meracuni seluruh otak waras para penuntut ilmu hingga hampir menjadi sebuah kegilaan akut.

Atemu Aknamkanon.

Salah seorang murid penghuni kelas C dengan kemampuan yang bisa dibilang melebihi rata-rata para murid kursus pada umumnya. Ia terlihat duduk terdiam seraya menganalisa tugasnya dengan gaya yang terkesan malas. Ia bosan. Ya, ia sangat amat begitu bosan. Lagi-lagi menganalisa. Menganalisa konsep masyarakat, konsep management, sistem tata negara, pemetaan pasar, model strategi dan tak lupa kongklusi dan metodologi untuk pengaplikasian di berbagai aspek. Mungkin akan sangat terdengar horor untuk orang-orang yang awam terhadap ilmu-ilmu seperti itu. Namun, bagi Atemu, semua materi kursusnya itu sungguh terlihat seperti debu yang melayang-layang dihamparan masa. Benar-benar sangat mudah. Ia bisa mengatasi semua itu dengan sangat gampang. Tapi, Hanya saja ia memiliki satu kelemahan.

Rasa malas.

Ya, Ia agak malas dalam melakukan analisa. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan seringnya terjadi ketidak akuratan dalam metodologi buatannya. Benar-benar terlalu malas. Malas dalam mengoreksi. Malas dalam mencari referensi. Malas mendata. Malas mengamati. Dan malas yang lainnya. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan ia hobby menyontek pekerjaan orang lain. Bukan karena ia bodoh. Hanya saja karena malas.

"Atemu!! Rancangan siapa ini yang kau copy?! Aku sudah ingatkan berkali-kali padamu, jangan mencontek pekerjaan orang lain!!"

Suara menggelegar dari sang dosen itu tak membuat Atemu gentar. Ia sudah biasa mendengarkan ceramah dosennya yang selalu saja bertemakan 'contek itu laknat'. Ia benar-benar bosan. Mengapa selalu tema itu? mengapa tidak tema yang lain? Seperti 'sleeping beauty di kelas itu biadab'? Atau tema 'terlambat masuk adalah nista'?. Sungguh ia tak pernah mendapatkan ceramah dengan tema itu. melainkan, ia harus tetap berlangganan dengan ceramah 'contek itu laknat'.

Sungguh terlalu monoton dan tidak kreatif.

"Maafkan saya, Pak Dartz. Saya akan berusaha membuat perancangan sendiri." suara baritone itu benar-benar terdengar pasrah. Atemu hanya bisa menerima pengembalian konsep rancangannya dan kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan rasa yang lagi-lagi masih malas. Bakura, pria berambut putih yang merupakan sahabat dari pria jabrik dengan tiga warna itu terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar membutuhkan hidup yang varian.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau terima saranku. Kau bergabung saja dalam roleplay YH. Aku dan Ryou sudah merasakannya sendiri. Roleplay di funbook itu sangat menyenangkan." Bakura sudah berkali-kali mencoba membujuk kawannya itu. Namun, pria berparas regal itu tetap saja keras kepala.

"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik, Kura. Jangankan roleplay, membuka akun asliku di funbook saja rasanya benar-benar malas. Aku tak tertarik sedikitpun berinteraksi melalui dunia maya." keluh Atemu seraya duduk dan menyangga dagunya. Ia hanya ingin semuanya cepat berakhir. Bakura hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap kawannya itu.

"Baiklah, materi kita berakhir sampai disini." pernyataan Dartz itu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas C memasang paras lega. Pada akhirnya, mereka bisa keluar dari neraka secepatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan saranku itu. Aku yakin dengan roleplay YH, kau akan menemukan semangat dan motivasi, Ate." Bakura kembali menawarkan produk roleplaynya. Atem hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Ia hanya ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk dan tertidur lelap.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." jawab Atemu singkat. Ia benar-benar sangat amat kelelahan. Pria jabrik itu pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun, ia mungkin tak pernah menyangka bahwa masa itu adalah masa dimana sebuah perubahan akan datang padanya.

"Permisi, maaf. Ouch, maaf!!" seseorang terlihat kewalahan saat hendak masuk menerobos kelas C. Ia terlihat menghindari serudukan dari gerombolan anak yang keluar ruangan. Atemu menautkan kedua alisnya. Sesosok figur pria bertubuh mungil terlihat berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau yang disana, berhenti disitu!!" pria itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Atemu menghampiri sosok figur pria mungil itu.

"Kau.....Mutou Yugi kan?" Atemu terlihat serius memperhatikan kembarannya itu. Yugi pun tersenyum.

"Ah, kau masih ingat padaku rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Mungkin di dunia ini, hanya kaulah kembaran versi manis dari diriku." wajah Yugi bersemu merah mendengar itu. Setelah 7 bulan mereka resmi bersahabat, kembaran versi gaharnya itu selalu saja suka menggodanya.

"Jadi Yugi, ada perlu apa kau denganku? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang di kelasku?" Atemu mencoba to the point. Setelah dirasa cukup kondusif, Yugi menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Aku tahu bahwa semenjak kita berpisah kelas, kita sudah jarang berinteraksi lagi, Atemu. Namun, walaupun begitu, sepertinya aku tak bisa menemukan orang lain yang tepat selain dirimu. Hanya kaulah yang tepat untuk menjadi......pasanganku." Yugi berkata dengan begitu serius. Atemu terperangah dan Bakura mengalami falter.

"APA?!! Kau bilang Atemu adalah orang tepat untuk menjadi pasanganmu?!! Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya?!" Bakura histeris. Dengan perasaan merinding, Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya. Bakura pun semakin menggila.

"Astaga!! Aku tak menyangka bahwa sekarang ini, kau akan............MENJADIKAN ATEMU SUAMIMU DAN MELAMARNYA DI TEMPAT INI!!!!"

"HAH?!!" Yugi terbelalak shock mendengar itu. Bahkan Atemu pun menganga. Teriakan Bakura menggema diseluruh penjuru. Hal itu menyebabkan beberapa murid yang tak sengaja mendengarkan pernyataan itu menjadi sweatdrop.

"A...Apa yang dikatakan Bakura itu benar, Yugi? Ka...Kau ingin......melamarku untuk menjadi suamimu? A...Apa hal ini tidak terlalu cepat? A...Aku memang menyukaimu tapi....." Atemu pun gugup. Wajah Yugi semakin memerah dengan hal itu. Dengan cepat, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bu...Bukan Bukan!! Bukan itu maksudku, Atemu!! Bakura-kun salah pengertian!! A...Aku tidak berniat melamarmu!!" Atemu sedikit kecewa mendengar hal itu. Padahal, sudah lama ia menyimpan perasaan terhadap kembaran manis malaikatnya itu. Ia pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan lemas.

"Ja...Jadi kau tidak melamar Atemu? Lalu untuk apa kau memilihnya untuk menjadi suamimu?!!" Bakura semakin salah paham. Yugi mencoba meluruskan semuanya.

"Siapa yang memilihnya untuk jadi suamiku?!! Aku tidak memintanya untuk menjadi suamiku!! Aku meminta Atemu untuk menjadi pasanganku dalam roleplay YH!!"

"Apa?!! Roleplay YH?!" kini giliran Bakura yang terkejut. Atemu kembali mengernyutkan dahinya.

"Kau memintaku untuk menjadi pasanganmu dalam roleplay YH?" sahut Atemu. Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun mulai memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Umm....kupikir, hanya kaulah orang yang pantas menjadi Yamiku." rasa gugup sungguh terlihat menyelimuti kembaran mungilnya itu. Yugi terlihat semakin manis dan imut dengan pose seperti itu. Atemu harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memeluk dan mencium kembarannya itu tanpa ampun.

"Ah sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan hikarimu, Ate. Kau harus bergabung dalam role....."

"Tidak."

"Hah?!!" Bakura kaget mendengar jawaban singkat itu. Yugi juga ikut shock mendengar itu.

"Aku tidak mau bermain roleplay."

"Apa maksudmu?!! Yugi sudah bersedia menjadi hikarimu?!!" Bakura menahan emosi. Apa permohonan dari sosok pendamping idaman Atemu itu masih tak mampu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam dunia roleplay?

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan roleplay ataupun segala bentuk interaksi dalam dunia maya. Maafkan aku, Yugi. Mungkin sebaiknya kau mencari orang lain saja." dengan itu, Atemu berlalu begitu saja. Yugi sungguh tak menyangka bahwa penolakanlah yang ia dapatkan.

"Tu...tunggu dulu, Atemu!! Mengapa kau tak ingin menjadi pasangan roleplayku?!! Apakah sebegitu buruknya permainan roleplay di matamu?" Yugi menahan kembarannya itu dan menatap kedua mata merah kembarannya itu dalam-dalam. Atemu pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yugi.

"Aku tidak suka roleplay. Dan semenjak kapan kau peduli dengan interaksi dunia maya, Yugi? Selama aku dekat denganmu 7 bulan ini, kupikir kau bukan tipe-tipe orang yang antusias dengan perkembangan komunikasi dunia maya." Yugi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mendengar pernyataan setengah dingin itu.

"Uhh.....aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia maya. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan jika kita mencoba permainan roleplay ini?"

"Maaf Yugi. Aku tak bisa." Atemu kembali menegaskan dengan begitu dingin. Ia masih merasa sedikit 'sakit hati' karena Yugi tidak benar-benar melamarnya untuk menikah. Namun, Yugi tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Disaat mangsanya itu kembali beranjak menuju pintu keluar, yugi sudah kembali menghadang di hadapannya.

"Apalagi Yugi?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau mau menjadi Yamiku, Atemu!!" serius. Pernyataan itu benar-benar serius. Atemu bida melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar jelas di paras malaikat milik Yugi. Apa saja. Kata-kata itu terngiang dibenaknya. Ia bisa meminta apa saja dari Yugi.

Apa saja.

Sebuah senyuman sinis pun tersimpul dibibirnya.

"Apa kau yakin, kau akan melakukan apa saja asalkan aku bersedia menjadi Yamimu, Yugi?" Atemu mencoba memastikan sekali lagi. Dengan berat hati, Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"I..Iya, selama permintaanmu tidak aneh-aneh, aku pasti akan menyanggupinya." Yugi gugup setengah mati. Penawarannya ini bisa menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia percaya. Ia percaya bahwa Atemu tak akan meminta hal yang macam-macam padanya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa kembarannya itu merupakan seorang playboy di tempat kursusnya, bisa saja ia meminta hal-hal yang begitu horor pada Yugi.

Tapi ia yakin, sahabat yang sudah dekat selama 7 bulan dengannya itu tak akan memberi sebuah kerugian padanya.

"Baiklah Yugi, ada beberapa persyaratan yang harus kau penuhi jika kau ingin membuatku menjadi Yamimu di permainan roleplay itu." pernyataan itu membuyarkan lamunan Yugi.

"Persyaratan apa itu?"

Atemu tersenyum seperti iblis. Dengan cepat, ia mencengkram tubuh mungil kembarannya itu dan membenturkan tubuhnya di dinding. Yugi terbelalak shock dengan hal itu. Atemu benar-benar menekan tubuhnya tanpa celah sedikitpun. Ia mulai memerah. Ia tak pernah merasakan kontak sedekat ini. Dan tanpa ia sadari, pria berparas dewa itu sudah menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Yugi dan mulai berbisik perlahan-lahan.

"Persyaratannya adalah........."

* * *

_Asah empati __kokohkan simpati..._

* * *

"Bung Rafael!!! Tambah lagi baksonya semangkok!!"

Yugi hanya bisa menahan amarahnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat ini, ia sudah berada di cafetaria tempat kursusnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa persyaratan agar Atemu mau menjadi yaminya dalam game roleplay itu akan menjadi sekonyol ini. Disaat ia sudah berpikiran buruk, berpersepsi yang tidak-tidak bahkan sempat berkelut dalam distopia hanya karena takut membayangkan persyaratan Atemu, ternyata sang playboy itu meminta persyaratan....

"Bung Rafael, tambahkan pentol dan gorengannya!! Jangan lupa tahu dan mie putihnya juga!!! Aku tambah semangkok lagi!!"

"Atemu!! Mengapa kau pesan bakso lagi?!! Uang jajanku sudah hampir habis!!" Yugi benar-benar menahan amarah. Ia sungguh merasa dibodohi.

"Ah, apa kau lupa, Yugi? Ini adalah bagian dari persyaratan jika kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai Yamimu. Kau harus memberikan aku contekan tugas-tugas kursus, kau harus menganalisa untukku, kau harus menungguku di cafetaria sepulang kursus dan yang terakhir adalah, kau harus.......MENTRAKTIRKU BAKSO SELAMA SEMINGGU!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Atemu pun tertawa penuh kemenangan. Kesuraman pun semakin melanda Yugi. Ia menatap tajam kearah 'Yami'nya itu.

"Kau benar-benar iblis, Atemu...." gerutu Yugi seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan mengembungkan pipinya. Atemu menghentikan tawanya dan dengan cepat, ia langsung menarik tangan Yugi dan mendudukkan pria mungil itu dipangkuannya. Yugi pun shock dengan hal itu.

"A...atemu!! A...apa yang kau laku...."

"Ssshhh....." Atemu meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Yugi. Wajah Yugi kembali memerah. Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan kembarannya itu padanya?

"Kita sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang partner dalam roleplay YH, Yugi. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Yami dan aku ingin kau memasang status di funbook bahwa kita sedang 'berpacaran'."

"Apa?!! Berpacaran?!!" Yugi kaget. Atemu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Aku ingin hubungan Yami-Hikari kita ini adalah sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan sebagai Yamimu, aku ingin selalu dekat denganmu. Baik itu di dunia maya maupun dunia nyata. Setiap pulang kursus kau harus menungguku di cafetaria, mentraktirku baksonya bung Rafael selama seminggu, mengerjakan tugas bersamaku atau yang bisa kubilang aku 'mencontek' tugasmu." Yugi kembali geram mendengar itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai cemberut. Atemu tertawa melihat tingkah aibounya itu.

"Apa hanya itu bentuk penyiksaanmu padaku? Apa tak ada yang lain?" ujar Yugi sarkastik. Atemu tersenyum melihat itu.

"Satu yang perlu kau tahu, Yugi. Mulai sekarang kau adalah satu-satunya Hikari. Dan itu artinya kau adalah.......milikku." bisikan itu membuat Yugi memerah. Kembarannya itu mendekap tubuh mungilnya dari belakang dengan cukup erat dan ia menyandarkan wajahnya diatas kepala Yugi. Yugi benar-benar gugup dengan kontak kedekatan seperti ini. Tak lama, Atemu kembali buka suara.

"Aku harap status berpacaran kita akan menjadi kenyataan secepatnya."

"Hah?!! A...apa maksud dari ucapanmu, Ate..."

"Sshhh.....panggil aku Yami. Aku harap kau menjadi hikariku seutuhnya. Menjadi cahaya penerang hidupku. Menjadi tombak motivasi hidupku. Dan tentu saja menjadi partner hidupku suatu saat nanti. Itulah impianku, Aibou....." kesungguhan. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Yugi. Kesungguhan terpancar dengan begitu murni dalam tulusnya pengakuan itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pria yang sudah dekat dengannya selama 7 bulan ini, ternyata bisa menyimpan perasaan sedalam itu terhadapnya. Dan jujur, ia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Yugi pun mengumandangkan keputusannya.

"Kau sudah menggenggam erat kepercayaan dan harapanku, Yami. Aku percaya padamu." Sebuah senyuman manis tersimpul di bibir keduanya. Sebuah awal yang baru telah siap mereka rangkai dengan begitu indah.

Sebuah awalan baru.

Sebagai pasangan Yami dan Hikari.

Cahaya dan Kegelapan.

Dua sisi yang akan saling melengkapi sampai kapanpun.

"Baksonya sudah siap!! Satu porsi spesial dengan pentol jumbo, ekstra gorengan mantap nan maknyus dengan taburan bawang goreng krenyes telah siap dihidangkan." bung Rafael sang penjual bakso mulai menghidangkan semangkok bakso dihadapan Yami dan Yugi. Yami pun mulai menyunduk sebuah pentol dengan garpu dan menyodorkannya pada Yugi. Yugi terbelalak melihat itu.

"Ka...Kau menyuapiku?!!" Yami menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yup! Dan sekarang, buka mulutmu, Aibou. Biar aku yang menyuapimu."

"Aku tak mau disuapi olehmu!!"

"Kau harus mau, Aibou. Atau aku akan menyuapimu dengan cara lain. Sepertinya menyuapimu dari mulut ke mulut juga cukup asyik." Yugi berwajah horor mendengar hal itu. dengan cepat, ia segera membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan pentol bakso itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Suapi aku dengan cara normal!! Aku mau!! Asalkan jangan lewat mulut!!" Yugi panik setengah mati. Yami tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Aibounya itu. pada akhirnya, ia pun menyuapi partnernya itu dengan senang hati. Tak diketahui oleh mereka berdua, dari kejahuan, dua figur pria memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka.

"Akhirnya Yugi menemukan Yami yang tepat untuknya. Aku senang melihatnya ceria seperti itu." sebuah senyuman tersimpul dibibir Jou. Kaiba terlihat berdiri di sebelahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi pasangan Hikari Yami termesra yang ada dalam situs funbook." sahut Kaiba singkat. Jou menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo jamur, kita segera pulang. Mana limomu?" Jou menoleh kanan kiri. Kaiba memeriksa arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Harusnya saat ini, Isono sudah tiba di....."

BBBRRRRAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!

"KAIBA!!!! LIMOMU MENABRAK PEMBATAS PARKIR LAGI!!!! AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

_Alur kehidupan tak__ semudah membalikkan telapak tangan_

_Perjuangan__...Is not easy_

* * *

**----FIN----**

**A/N : **Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca oneshot ini. Fic ini adalah semacam bentuk traktiran hari jadi saya dengan teman roleplay saya di facebook. Hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan penabrakan pembatas parkir, om-om sarap yang meneror lewat sms bahkan persyaratan dalam bentuk 'mentraktir bakso seminggu' itu adalah kisah nyata yang saya alami sendiri. Yami, kau benar-benar kejam!! DX *head bang*

Yugi : semoga dapat menghibur dan dimohon reviewnya sebagai bahan evaluasi. Ja Ne Minna!! ^___^


End file.
